The Other Half
by ceres19
Summary: It's a dark fanfic I'm dedicating to Lindsay aka nancystagerat...so check her out! It's about Ron and his certain twin named Regina. What is their terrible secret? What is their terrible love? And could the cure to it all be Harry Potter...or the Death of
1. Chapter 1

"This doesn't feel right, Arthur." Molly Weasly twisted her fingers around a kerchief as she and her husband, Arthur Weasly, made their way through Saint Mungo's Hospital. She bit her lower lip hard, feeling the lipstick she placed on carefully this morning for the momentous event. It had been almost seven years since she came to this part of the hospital; the Psychiatric ward. Her stomach turned in mangled, guilt-ridden knots. Arthur looked down at his distressed wife with pity and the same equal guilt. He carefully took her hand into his own and patted it gently.

"Don't worry, Molly dear. We did the right thing at the time… But you know with the dark Lord free we can't-!"

"I know! I know!" She half sobbed as they approached the door. "But I can't get rid of this wretched feeling …Something…Something…Something terrible will come from this in the end! What if-?"

"We'll just find out when we get inside…" He opened the door for them and swallowed a hard knot in his throat. "We'll find out if Regina will forgive us…"

The hallway to the Psychiatric ward was ice cold, everything sterilized and inhumane. Molly gripped onto her husband's sleeve tightly, incredibly afraid. Her ears played tricks on her, almost as if she could still hear the screams that occurred seven years earlier; when she dragged the small child she had called her own down these very halls and locked her away. Was it…cruel? No, it had to be done. For the family's sake and for Ron's. Oh how he wailed watching Regina being taken. He bit and scratched and clawed with all his God-given might to reach back for Regina. But her eyes seemed so dull and loveless to him every moment seemed to freeze in place. He cried to the doctors instead:

"You don't understand! She's my sister! She didn't do anything wrong! She's my sister! My _sister!"_

Despite the child's desperate pleas, they took her down behind the white doors and locked her away with white walls. He refused to look at his parents in the eyes since then: Didn't sleep, didn't eat; he even stopped blinking for a period of time. But could Molly really blame her son? No, she was a horrible mother. But what else could she do? She had to protect Ron, she had to protect Regina from the harm she could cause…

But was the price really that worth it?

Arthur slowly marched up to the sign-in window. All the nerve and pride he was holding seemed to slip like sand between his shaking fingers. He swallowed the lump in his throat and told the nurse who was lazily filing her nails on duty. "We're here to pick someone up: Regina Weasly."

The nurse perked up a little when she was called to attention. Her fake pencil eyebrows rose in interest when she heard the name. "Oh…It's the Ice Princess that you want, is it?"

Mr. Weasly didn't quite respond well to the little nickname his eldest daughter seemed to have upheld. "Yes…I mean Regina. We're checking her out, as of now."

The nurse looked almost like she was about to have a heart attack, like the words he just said would never have come out of his mouth. She bolted up and muttered incoherently under her breath and walked out from behind the caged-in desk. "Y-Yes sir…We were hoping this day would come."

A button was pressed and the white-washed doors swung open, an alarmed buzzed. Everything about the hospital wing seemed primitive, mugglish: But it was the best line of protection for mentally ill wizards in Europe. And it drank up a lot of the Weasly's money. The nurse appeared shorter and more chubby from out of her protected box, and as unnatural as everything else in the hospital. But she held her stout head up high with a giant ring of keys around her swelling, large wrist. "Let me take you to her room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly."

Hesitantly, they followed the fat nurse down the hallway of bolted doors. Mrs. Weasly started to shake terribly, her lip quivered as before. "A-Are you sure we are allowed in this wing? I-Isn't a doctor suppose to… fetch her or something?"

The nurse scoffed at the remark. "She's only your daughter, Mrs. Weasly."

Molly was filled with shame. She bowed her head for the remaining of the trip. How could she possibly think her own child, her own Regina, was something to be feared? She took care of the child most of her life! And out of all the children she could ever ask for, Regina was her sweet…and most mild of all. And yet…despite all that, she locked her baby away in this numb and scary of places. What kind of life-giver had she become.

"Here we are." The nurse announced, coming to the end of the hallway, sorting out her keys and plucking a small, silver one from the bunch. "Pot of gold at the end of the rainbow…You know, being with a bunch of loons all day… I'm going to miss that girl of yours…That Regina."

She stopped herself from becoming too sentimental, shoving the key through the lock and twisting it with a violent force. The door creaked, self-opened and presented the room. It was very plain: a bed with white sheets, walls that seemed to be covered in assorted paints at words that could not be read, and a chair in the middle with a person in it. There was the hum of the alto violin, which seemed to float all on it's own. The Weaslys quelled, the scene becoming all too familiar. Mr. Weasly, again with a brave face that was a lie, marched up to the chair quietly. Taking a stance on the occupants left side, he turned to her. It was with painful recognition he knew who he saw exactly.

Her skin was so white it made a lily envious. It was with deep contrast to her red hair, which looked as bright and red as a rose. The body of the girl was unmistakably that of a seventeen year olds, but she was terribly thin. Her eyes, which seemed to be like the color of blue slate, stayed focused on the violin in front of her: This, was Regina; The Abandoned Weasly kin. Arthur touched her shoulder gently, tilting her concentration and causing the violin to plummet to the floor. He shuddered as the eyes darted to him immediately with a demanding resilience. "H-Hello…Regina."

The eyes calmed, and her posture became poised. She tilted her face so the ragged ruby hair fell over her eyes as she examined him. "Hello…Father. Is it my birthday again?"

Birthday? Of course, they only visited Regina on Christmas and Birthdays. He swallowed again quite hard as she spoke, it made his throat numb. "N-No, precious. We're here to take you somewhere."

Regina tensed. "Somewhere, Father?"

He bent down slowly, just so he could look into his child's eyes. Every inch of the orbs seemed cold and confused. "Yes…Regina, yes. We're going to take you home…"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter loved staying with the Weasleys as often as he could. They seemed like the perfect family to belong to, he couldn't imagine them having any faults (except for maybe Percy). Now that all hell seemed loose in the wizard world, they were the only people he could seem to depend on and stay close to. He carried his luggage solemnly to the front of the Burrow and knocked on the door, expecting to see his best friend Ron answer. But Ginny (his ex-girlfriend) did instead. "Hello Harry, come to stay?"

He tried to smile warmly. "Don't I always?"

She opened the door a little wider and let him inside. "Well, come inside. Ron won't say much right now…So it might be a little quiet here."

"Is he ok?"

Ginny stopped speaking, biting her lip tentively and walking out of the room. Slightly confused, Harry turned and saw Ron by the window, staring outward and very bitter. Harry walked up to him to engage his friend, "Hey! I was wondering where you were-"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Ron. His fair skin was getting even paler, and his eyes like pieces of dark slate. All the traces of bright blue seemed faint and cold. It made Harry shiver, the feeling alien and distant from his usual cheery friend. Rom shook his head and sighed with a heavy breath. "Oh…Sorry Harry. I'm just…waiting for something…"

Harry nodded slowly, still not use to seeing his closest friend in such a sad shape. When he went to still down next to him, his presence with Ron shuddered because everything felt ice cold. It almost seemed he got thinner too, which was strange for the face Ron loved to eat. The person he was with didn't seem like Ron Weasley at all: Everything about him felt like a stranger. "So… What exactly _are_ you waiting for?"

Ron tensed, and his back curled like a cat's. A near growl emitted from his lips and he span around, glaring at Harry. His hands twitched and closed into a tight, white-knuckled fist. His entire face looked like he was on fire, but his eyes were cold and near-demonic. The motions he made caused Harry to stumble over in his seat, his stomach quivering in fear. What was with this look? What was with this…This violence? "What am I waiting for…What am I waiting for! I'm waiting to take back the one thing, _the one thing!_, that was rightfully mine! I am waiting for the one part of me they've locked in the dark pits of Hell for _seven years! She was mine, Harry! _Damn it Harry, I am waiting for-!"

Before Ron could even begin his tirade of complete and total fury, the twins Fred and George managed to retrieve Harry in time. "Hey Ron!"

"Mind if we borrow Harry?"

"Won't be long-!"

"You can have him back later!" With out another word, the two of them dragged the greatly confused Potter out of the room and up the stairs. Ron just let out a half-lived snarl and perched in his chair again, his eyes peering out the window. When the trio made it up to Fred and George's room, the brothers let out a sigh. Fred scoffed at Harry. "We thought he'd kill you…"

"He's in a real piss of a mood…"

"Though we've never seen him this bad…"

"You should know better then to mention Regina!"

Harry shook his head, _Regina? _"Who's Regina?"

They swallowed a breath, their eyes got wide. Eerily, they spoke at the same time. "You don't know who Regina is!"

"Should I?"

Fred and George looked between each other, a little hesitant, and a little afraid. George let out a sigh and looked at Harry. "We guessed he would have told you, being his best mate and all…But since she is coming home, guess we should. Sit down, Harry."

Harry slowly took a seat on one bed, the other two across from him. Fred began this time. "Ginny wasn't the only girl in our family, Harry. Regina…Is the oldest Weasley girl. No, she didn't go to Hogwarts. She's actually the same age as you…She is Ron's twin sister…"

"But the thing is…She's never gone to Hogwarts because she's been in Saint Mungoe's since she was ten."

"Oh…Is she sick?"

George looked to Fred again and grimaced a little. "Well…Kind of… You see, Harry. There's more then one time of Wizard Twin. There are identical ones, like me and Fred or the Parvati twins: They're normal, harmless…Well, almost harmless minus me and Fred."

"Or you could be non-identical twins of the _same_ sex," Fred interjected. "They're not bad either…But when you get a pair of twins of the _opposite _gender…"

They looked at each other for reassurance and both whispered: "It's big trouble."

"See, Harry…A lot of magic-scholars believe that Opposite Twins…That's what they're called…Are actually the reincarnations of Lovers who died tragically. So when they are born to a pair of Wizard-twins, it means that there's going to be a lot of trouble for the two of them. I had actually never seen Mum cry till Ron and Regina were born… The rumors that circled around our family became real bad."

Harry's back stiffened and his eyes rested on the floor. He never knew Ron had another sister…Let alone a twin. Why wouldn't he mention something so vital? They had been through everything together for the past seven years. Why was there a need to hide something important like this? Was he afraid to mention it because of the whole "Opposite Twin" business?

"Regina ended in up in Saint Mungoe's," George's voice broke the silence. "Because when she was about five, she started to show some 'not normal' magic. Stuff that people had never seen. And it was always it's strongest when she was with Ron. Ron was really protective of her too, to the point it was almost crazy."

"One day, when Mum took them to the park to play, some brat made a comment towards Regina that wasn't so nice…Ron was only five but he put that kid in the hospital."

Harry's eyes widened in horror, but George continued. "Mum and Dad tried everything to minimize Regina's powers…Stop her from using magic without a wand…Yeah, that's what it was: Magic with out a wand. They tried to separate the two of them, Regina would cry and Ron would just start breaking things…They tried to force Regina to stop, but Ron was always there stopping them…"

"It got so bad at one point, just when they were seven, they didn't speak to anyone else but each other for three months…And were using Telekinesis…the whole time!"

"Mum decided by the time they were ten that enough was enough. Don't get us wrong, she loves Regina with all her heart…Because she was the only one who could stay quiet half the time. But Mum took the two of them to a Divination Specialist, not a phony like Twearly, to see what their past life was like.."

"The results were _bad._ Really bad, Harry. So bad, Mum and Dad have been pumping cash into Saint Mungoe's Psychiatric ward for the past seven years to keep Regina safe from herself…and Ron."

Harry stopped them. "So why is she being let out now?"

"Well, since the rise of the Dark Lord was brought on," Harry winced. "Mum and Dad had to get Regina out of that place, if he were to find her, it could be hell for us all."

The room went silent for a while, the mattresses were the only creak in the room. Harry stared silently at the floor, trying to process all that they had said in this short amount of time. There were so many questions that seemed impossible to solve, what was going through their minds as they told him this? Was this all even happening? Could it be something far worse then all of this?

A car landed, literally, into the Burrow driveway. The whole vibe of the house seemed to shift and their was a scramble to the door. Harry, Fred and George all piled out of the room with Ginny, who was the room next over, beside them. Even Bill and Fleur came out of their room to see the commotion. But Ron was there waiting at the door, staring it down with shaking fists. Harry looked at the giant Grandfather clock: the Weasley parent's hands started to inch towards the kitchen, while one that seemed a little rusted, Regina's, trailed behind them. The door clicked and Mr. Weasley stepped inside, surprised to see the forming crowd. "W-Well! This is a nice surprise…Don't you think Molly? Come on, let Regina in, she must be very tired…"

Molly Weasley entered her kitchen and gasped then she saw the crowd. "What is this? Oh dear, all of you, please move so Regina can move in quietly…"

"No!" Ron's voice snapped and caused his mother to jump. "I want to see her…"

She nodded and lowered her hands defensively. "O-Of course, Ron. Now…come in Regina…"

The door creaked open quietly, a fiery presences made it's way in, gliding across the floor. Harry held his breath quietly staring at her. Her wild mane of crimson hair cascaded down her back in a swooping braid that landed at the small of her back. Her eyes were soft and china blue, and her whole body seemed almost like that of a spirit's. His heart started to leap in her chest as her eyes started to wander over him. A ghost of a smile flashed and left, making him skip a beat. Everyone seemed to be in the same awe as Mr. Weasley spoke: "L-Let me reintroduce, and introduce to you all for the first time, Regina Ceres Weasley."

Everyone in the room was silent, gawking and unbelieving. Ron most of all, his smile creased and it was filled with sorrow and longing. He was the first to reach out to her, touch her cheek and caress it softly. _"Anigerym…"_

_"Normy…"_ she murmured in return, causing Ron to encase her into his arms tightly and bury his face into her hair. Their embrace was so tight, no one would recognize them as siblings anymore. Harry blushed faintly, averting his eyes as did everyone else. Guess he was in on the secret now…

Mr. Weasley coughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "W-Well…looks like Regina is finally home to stay…"

* * *

I know I spelt Weasley wrong last time (thanks Linz) so...that's fixed.

Also, when I am gonna type Ron/Regina's twin language, it's kinda simple: Take a word and flip it backwards, read it like that.

i.e. Anigermy my reginA

Also, their sentences will be backwards and read the same way.

333


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know, I own none of this except for Regina and the Opposite twins concept. I'd like to thank my number one cheerleader Lindsay and all her lovin' I need to write. So who ever is out there, enjoy!

* * *

Everyone remained quiet, still and a little unnerved. Harry couldn't help but feel it was rude to leave Regina in the dark the way she was; denied by their fear of her. But her eyes felt tranquil and cool as she looked around the room away from Ron. Ron looked alive for the first time that evening, his gaze longing for attention from his sister…Even, lustful.

She looked straight at Harry, and he felt like his blood froze. Every inch of her was haunting and pretty, like a rouge spirit. Her eyes traveled down his skin, causing him to shiver. Her lips were soft looking and tempting, and a feeling in the pit of his stomach was dying to touch them…. _Rettop Yrrah, uoy t'nod yhw?_

"Well then, Mademoiselle Rejinaa," Fleur slurred in her polite French accent, "I am to be your sitar-in-law, Fleur Declaour."

Regina stared at the hand Fleur placed it out to shake. Her clear eyes contorted and widen with confusion and anger. Her voice cracked a little, as if it had been hardly used before. "W-Who are you to marry?"

"Vhy, I am to Marr-i your bruthar, Bill!" She clung onto his arm, as if to add emphasis. "Oh, and ve shall be so appy together!"

Regina let out a sigh of relief, her body became untense and her eyes a little glossy. Her glance traveled over to Bill, and he flinched slightly. Her keen eyes seemed sharp and almost dissected his every inch of exposed skin. She spoke to him directly and she jumped. "When did you get attacked?"

Bill flinched, "When I got attacked?"

Regina glared, her eyes rising like hot coals. But her voice was cool and demanding. "When were you attacked by a werewolf, Bill?"

Harry could have sworn that Bill was shaking, and he had to have been twice the size of Regina. She just slipped out of Ron's arms, walking towards Bill slowly, more like floating towards him. He flinched and replied "O-Only a few months ago, the scars will go away… He didn't-!"

Her hand clasped around his wrist tightly, and a single finger pressed to his lips to silence him. The air was chilled even further, and something started to swell in Harry's stomach. Then he realized how he was staring at the light touching Bill's wrist, as was everyone else. What was this…rush?

Everything seemed blinded and warm at the same time, and he felt like he was floating. The warmth touched him, filling him with a soft sensation that felt like pure pleasure. It was as if he could feel Regina, feel her power, and he longed to touch it and make it his own. _Yrrah, em dnif dna emoc uoy t'ond yhw…?_

Everything warm stopped, and his eyes snapped open. He eyed Regina again and she looked like she was coming off of something intense. Her eyes were sheer and glossy and her breath was heavy. She lifted her hand from her elder brother's wrist to reveal that there was nothing to be shone…Anywhere. All the remnants of his ugly scars from the June before had vanished in an instant. "M-Mon Dieu! How did you do tat!"

She rose her hazy eyes, her lips ajar and out of breath. Every inch of energy wilted from her body and she collapse like a dying flower. Everyone gasped in horror and amazement as Ron rushed to her side. The color drained from his already white face. _"Anigerym! Em ot kaeps, Anigerym!" _

Her eyes fluttered open and she weakly turned her head to her brother. A pang of jealousy swept Harry as she gave Ron the most loving of gazes she had. _"Moor ruo ot su ekat…"_

He nodded, the keystone to their undocumented language and bond. He lifted her silently into his arms, demonstrating the strength and power few knew he had. But with such a hollow figure as hers, Regina was not hard to carry. He clutched her tightly to his chest and began to walk out of the room. Mrs. Weasley called after her youngest son weakly. "R-Ron, where are you talking Regina?"

He spun around with a half-glare in his eyes. They filled to the brim with torment and ice, as if her presence and everyone else's was making him sick. "Regina wants to go to _our_ room. I'm putting her to bed…_her_ bed…"

Mr. Weasley licked his lips nervously, uneasy and afraid of what his son was capable of if left alone in that room with his own sister. He walked over to Ron slowly, watching his back recoil and his glare grow harder. The father flinched. "Now Ron… Don't you think it'd be better if you let Regina sleep in Ginny's room? You and she are too old to sleep together…"

Ron tensed his muscles again, this time shouting. _"And who are you to decide what I do with her! She's my sister! I think I'm the only one who really cared for her around here! I shall do with her as I see fit!"_

The room was silent after the boom. No one dared tried to question his motives after that moment. Purely satisfied, Ron turned and left the room. His foot steps up the stairs the only sound to he heard. Once the door slammed, the room calmed slightly, as if an ill omen left them. Harry stared at the door, his mind in a panic. He turned to Fred and George. "Y-You're not just going to leave those two alone…After what you just-!"

They cut him off before he could finish. "Harry, we can't. Even if we could tie him to a bed and subdue him with a sleeping potion, he'd find a way to get back with Regina. No questions about it. There's no way in all of the world we could pry Ron and Regina apart with them under the same roof now."

Harry bit his lip and looked longingly at the stairs. He could have sworn that Regina called to him, like it was the voice of a faint dream. Had he dreamt it? Had he heard that backwards language all in his mind? The voice was so clear and perfect, he would have sworn it called to him… Why did it call to him? What did is say? What did all the gibberish mean…

Would he ever get his old friend back?

* * *

Italicsjust mean that Ron and Regina are talking in the twin-language. Ok?

* * *

Ron closed the door silently behind him, locking it with a hard slam. Regina lied quietly on the bed, observing him in a meticulous and gentle sort of way. If their bond had not been so strong, she might not have recognized him off-hand. He had gotten so much taller, stronger, and more bitter over the past seven years. She felt the pangs of death and hatred that loomed over his soul she was tied to. She would look at him out of pity if she didn't feel so drained. But pity she knew, was not what he wanted from her at this moment… _"How many?"_

He turned to her soft whisper, his body perked as she spoke so quietly. _"Don't whisper, the charm on the room makes it so they can't hear us."_

She laughed weakly, attempting to sit up on her own. Immediately Ron was by her side, pressing his hand on her lower back and lifting her gently. She leaned into his body, letting their two forms cup into each other and share warmth. He leaned and kissed her neck, soft and sensuous while inhaling the intoxicating scent of her crimson hair. _"How many women have you been with while I was away?"_

He pulled back, shocked and almost appalled. He gave her a firm look, very insulted by the mere thought of another woman. _"Who else would I want but you, My Regina?"_

She frowned, ashamed of her insecurity. She pressed her face into his chest and murmured. _"Forgive me, My Ron. But I have seen so little of the outside world and it's ways…I feared you would want some one more 'experienced' then I…"_

He stroked her hair, cupping her face gently in his hands and staring into her china blue eyes that were identical to his own. Slowly, he bent in and kissed her softly, taking her in bit by bit and claiming her mouth with his own. She kissed him back, no hesitation in the moment. Their figures started to entwine as he started to peel the clothes off her body. This time she pulled back. _"M-My Ron…You know we shouldn't-!"_

He shushed her with his fingers, stroking her lips and staring into her eyes again. She turned her face and blushed as she felt his hardness press into her leg. _"My Regina…Too long we've waited for this moment…The moment when we'd finally be reunited and be able to have our moment together…Don't you want this as much as I?"_

Regina looked up to him, her eyes glittered like sapphires. _"I-I do…But I-!"_

She couldn't finish her thought, because he was on her once again with greater force and determination. Off her clothes, off herself, and their bodies joined like stars in heaven. Somewhere, Regina felt like the gods were angry at their lust: Their sinful joining. But all she could focus on was the love in her brother's eyes and the new surges of pain and ecstasy that filled her being.

* * *

Outside the room, Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear a sound. And when she tried to open the door, it scalded her hand. She flinched back and winced in pain. It was worse then she hoped. When she tried to knock, the rapping of her fist on the old oak door didn't make a sound. She bit her lip, a sickening feeling in her stomach. The doctors told her when Ron and Regina were little, this was the worst age possible to have them together…That they reunion could be a hazard. The doctors haven't even discovered who they _were_ yet…And the more traumatic the death: The more traumatic the results…Oh how could she let this happen to her own children!

"Molly…Is something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley looked up to Arthur as he slowly approached. She attempted a smile, but her quivering lips revealed her fear and mourning. Arthur took her up gently into his arms to calm her weeping. His shirt became damp with the salty bitter tears of a mother's remorse. He gently patted her back. "I know, Molly… I know we feel like monsters… But there was nothing else we could do… They're together again and their young adults… We can't stop them this time…"

"But it's wrong, Arthur!" She sobbed in her crying fury. "They're brother and sister! They should know how wrong this… This disgusting affection is! They were born together, they-!"

"To them it feels right!" He half-shouted, a stuttering tear choked his throat and he bowed his head shamefully. "I-It's not their fault they feel this way… It is their curse, their burden to bear… All we can do as parents is love them as they are… And hope… And hope nothing leads to disaster…"

The two adults cried softly together, knowing well with out saying it, the sin of their children. And the only person awake to hear their confession was Harry Potter, who once loved spending all his summers at the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry poured his morning coffee with an odd sense of melancholy and day-dreaming. He had received an owl from Hermione earlier in the morning, saying that she would be arriving at the Burrow soon. Apparently, she had written to Ron as well, but the message was never received. Harry's stomach turned in the grim knowledge of what had happen just the night before. The eeriest part of it all was, not a sound evaded from the room.

"Good morning." His head spun around to Regina, who walked into the kitchen in an old button up shirt that fell just above her knees. He recognized it as Ron's, but the new figure it embraced was tantalizing and chillingly beautiful. He stared at her with a certain awe and swallowed his throat. A long fiery red braid was all he could see as she started to pour herself a cup of black coffee and sip it slowly. She turned back to him with those icy blue eyes and asked "Sleep well?"

"Y-Yes…" he took a seat at one end of the kitchen table, cradling his mug in his hands. "And you?"

"Yes I did," she sat down at the opposite end and smiled at him softly. "It's been a while since I've been home, so sleeping in my old room made me feel a lot better."

He nodded a little, taking a sip or two of coffee and watched her move. She lifted her slender fingers slowly to drop a sugar cube into her drink. He played with the rim of his own mug and stared out the window, soft and wistful trying to take his mind off her. She took another sip and declared: "I don't mind it so much if you think about me."

Harry jolted up with a surprise. "P-Pardon?"

"Not to be rude, but I _can_ read your thoughts. And they are quite oblivious at that. And I have a freckle on my left hip if you want to be a little more accurate." Harry felt his jaw drop and he swallowed hard. A deep crimson flushed over his cheeks and he looked down shyly to his cup.

Regina watched him, almost laughing at this pure shyness that over took the Great Harry Potter. She had read about him when the nurses would get the news papers, or from the daily letters from Mum or Ron. But he was the Boy who Lived in person- and all he could do was blush and think about what she looked like in panties.

Maybe she just expected more from him. In every letter that he wrote, Ron told her how great a guy he was: how brave, how loved, how perfect. But he seemed like the average Joe in front of her eyes; timid, passive; unsure of how to act in front of her. This didn't seem like the traits of a hero, maybe it was because of all the fairy tales nurses would tell the patients at the hospital. Something to make them dream about when they weren't spitting food or screaming like, well… Crazy people.

"I'm sorry for my behavior…" He murmured quietly, pushing his cup to and fro on the table. Regina rose her eyebrow quizzing his apology. "I-I shouldn't be thinking of you like that… Not when you and Ron…"

"Hey Harry!" He perked up at the call of his name as a more normal Ron entered the room. Ron's face was more vivid and lively, a flush of healthy red rose in his cheeks and he grinned from ear to ear. A breath of relief left Harry's lungs, he was gazing at his best friend again. But still, something seemed… Different. He watched as Ron walked across the room, poured himself a cup of coffee and kissed Regina on the lips, as if nothing was wrong with it. Harry turned his face away and blushed slightly. "Did you sleep ok? Sorry I was a bit of an ass to you last night."

"It's alright Ron," Harry tried to ignore their obvious PDA, keeping his mind clean and out of Regina's reach. "Did you get Hermione's owl?"

"Hermione sent an owl? When?"

Regina jolted up slightly, a stretch of jealousy clear across her face. "Who is Hermione?"

"No one, Regina. She's just my friend from school?"

"Then why is she coming here?"

Harry sensed a rift in Regina's calm manner, and kept sipping as Ron spoke. _"Reh ni tseretni on evah i."_

_"Norym, ehs si ohw neht?"_

_"Dneirf ym si Enoimerh…" _He said softly, "_Xaler os."_

What ever he appeared to have said, did not calm her one bit. She left out a frustrated huff and sat down again. She played with the rim of her cup like a child, and pouted till she was going to get what she wanted. Ron sat down with her and started a conversation with Harry. "So when is 'Mione coming?"

Harry shrugged. "She said she was coming today."

"Today! Ah hell, does Mum know?"

"She has the spare bed in Ginny's room made up as usual, so I guess she'll be sleeping in there. Is your sister still mad at me?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Does Hermione stay at the Burrow often?" Regina interjected with sudden vigilance.

Harry nodded a little, trying to keep the conversation free from an angry air. "I do too, it's a lot better then staying with my own family."

"What is wrong with your family?" Not good enough? She knew his parents were dead, but his immediate family must have been nice to him.

"Those cunts?" Ron snorted into his coffee sup. "Lot of good they are, I've seen them myself Regina… His uncle is a volcano of lard, his aunt looks like a horse, and his cousin is an even fatter dunce…"

Regina frowned. She hated when Ron spoke so lowly of family. Yes, her own family sent her to that mental ward, and yes: She was separated from Ron for seven long years. But that didn't mean she didn't love her mother or father, or her other brothers and sister. It just meant that they did something bad, and she loved Ron more. She couldn't help it if they weren't so excepting of their relationship. But Ron hadn't seem to forgive them for the endeavor…

"Apologize about families, Ron."

Ron looked at her and frowned. "No."

She repeated, only slightly different: _"Norym seilimaf tuoba ezigolopa …"_

_"Anierym ton lliw I…"_ Ron snorted, unfazed by her demand.

She pouted like a child, this time declaring. "Then I shall hate you until you do!"

Ron kissed her again, as if it would make her forgive him. But in the midst of it, the door opened. "I swear Ronald you should at LEAST have the decency to…"

Hermione Granger was stopped dead in her tracks when she witnessed Ron kiss a total stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

"R-Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched in horror, like she was just run over by a Mack truck at the sight of him kissing a girl who never appeared in her life. Her Ron… _her best friend Ron… _was locking lips with some… Some stranger! Who was she? Why was she at the Burrow!... And why did her fiery locks and icy cold stare send a numb feeling down Hermione's back side?

When Ron parted from the kiss, he looked at Hermione very non-chalantly, as if trying to make a point. "Would you stop calling me Ronald already? You're not my mum…"

"Is this 'Mione?" The girl, who was near nude to begin with, stood up quietly. Amazingly, she looked a lot like Ron. The same crimson hair, shady blue eyes, even the lips seemed similar. They could have been twins if they really tried, but she knew for a fact that Ron did not have a twin, especially a girl one. "It is a pleasure to meet you… Hermione… I am Regina, Ron's sister."

Then the sickening look of horror swept Hermione like the fifth of the ten plagues. She felt like she was going to vomit all over the floor. He… Was just snogging… _His sister!_

"Ch-Charming…" she placed out her hand slowly, hesitantly at first. Even if it was a disgusting display of affection… Might as well pretend to be nice. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Regina, looking upon this show of politeness, snorted maliciously and turned it down. "I wouldn't dare want to shake someone's hand who found me so 'disgusting,' even if it was a friend of Ron's. I don't care if you think my love for my brother is demented or weird. It is my passion, not yours. And I suggest if you plan to stay here, you keep those rude thoughts about me out of your head."

Firmly, but coldly, Regina stood up with her coffee mug and left the room. With it she left a negative feeling around Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked up to Ron, dumbfounded at the way she was able to peer into her mind, and hurt by the now harsher look Ron seemed to be sharing with her. Once Regina was out of ear shot, he began to shout. "What the hell was that about Hermione! The whole 'disgusting' thing!"

"I-I don't understand! I didn't say a word to her!" Hermione frowned a bit, growing more tense by the minute. "And why are you taking her side? You saw how rude she was to me!"

"Then you shouldn't question my feelings for her!" He snarled with fury, his eyes almost matching his hair: demonically red. "You don't understand us! None of you understand us! How can you feel something as pure as this? Well you can't! You're all destined to get screwed over! And good riddance to you!"

He immediately stormed the same path as Regina, slamming the door to his bedroom behind him. Silence lit up the kitchen as Harry and Hermione stood together. Hermione at this point couldn't stop the build up of tears in her eyes, each dripping down in perfect drops along her cheek. She started to sniffle and cry bitterly, but her throat closed up and refused to release a note from it. She bowed her head and cried softly to herself as immediately Harry held her tightly and comforted her. There was confusion, anger, disappointment and a sad loss circling around them. Someone had swept Ron from under their feet and took him away.

"So… You're saying that these Opposite twins are born-again lovers?" Hermione held her cup to her breast as Harry made them some toast with jam and recalled the story he heard from Fred and George the night before. "Why hasn't any doctor prevented this?"

"They're restless souls, Hermione. Medicine can't fix that." He took a bite of toast and chewed it with much satisfaction. "They had Regina put away for a while, we know, but why release her now?"

She shrugged, feeling a little bitter now after the messy scene from the kitchen. She took a sip from the smoldering cup and let our a curt sigh. "It's probably all this talk about Lord Voldermort gaining power again. I mean, even Hogwarts wasn't that safe from him. I assume Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did it for Regina's protection. She is still their first daughter after all…"

Harry nodded, thinking the majesty of Regina's eyes. For the moment, he groaned and cursed himself for suddenly falling under her spell. Everything about her seemed to hold him a slave to her word, her breath and sigh. But knowing her history with Ron, there was no way he could ever pry her for a minute and tell her how he felt. How he longed. "So, what powers does Ron get?"

"Huh? Powers?"

"You're the one who told me, Harry!" Hermione took a breath to regain composure. "When you told me that they get powers as they draw closer together, I realized something: What are Ron's? I mean, his personality is very different, but it has not affected him in any other areas."

Harry thought for a moment, a part of last night's story coming back to his mind. "Fred and George said that once, Ron was so furious that someone had touched Regina, he nearly killed another child bare-handed. And he was only about five at the time. Maybe his strength increases or something."

"That 'or something' might affect his magic-performance too. At school, you and I both know he was not the top student there. Perhaps his lack of Regina made him a poorer student. Maybe, she's like his source of power…"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny stood quietly in the door way, attracting both attentions from those deep in conversation. Her thin body could be made out within the sheerness of her pajamas. "Mum wants to know if you want to join the rest of us for breakfast, Romeo and Juliet are huddled away in their room again."

She sneered out the last part, turning on heel and walking back to the kitchen. Harry and Hermione joined her quickly to wish the Weasleys good morning. Mrs. Weasley hastily ran through the kitchen preparing breakfast. She popped from oven to toaster and loaded each plate to the brim with food. Harry noticed also that she had started to prepare a tray with food for those who had refused to come out. He heard dribbles of words she muttered as she got everything together. "Oh my babies… It's happening again… Poor mother… Poor wife!"

_She blames herself for everything…_ Harry felt his heart sank. To him, Mrs. Weasley was probably the best mother in the world. And now that she was re-instated with this mess, she was beating her mind black and blue. He walked up to her quietly and took her by the wrist. "I can finish making breakfast, why don't you go talk to them…"

Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh, relieved at being offered the chance to have a break for the first time that morning. She wiped her hands on her cozy apron and thanked Harry quietly. Walking past him, she picked up her loaded tray and headed up the stairs, still muttering softly as she walked away; "Poor mother… Poor wife!" Harry turned his attention to the stove, lifting his wand and chanting an incantation to prepare the rest of breakfast for the family.

"Darlings…" Mrs. Weasley's knuckles rapped like a feather on the door of their bedroom. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob. She pushed the rest of the door with her shoulder. "I-I brought your breakfast for you…"

Regina was sobbing. Just sobbing. Her back hunched over as she wept into her hands, looking like a hurt, small child. Ron rubbed her back softly, trying to comfort her as best he could. But it seemed to be to no avail. Mrs. Weasley quickly and instinctively was moved to her maternal side. "Regina! What on earth is the matter?"

"Oh, Mommy!" Regina threw herself into her mother's arms, continuously sobbing like a child in need. "That girl is awful! I hate her! She thought the most horrible things about me and Ron! She called us disgusting and wretched! Mommy, why can't people understand I don't know how to fight this! I hate it! I hate _her_!"

She wept all her sorrows into Mrs. Weasley's breast. Every bit of it took the air right out of her mother's lungs. Hesitantly, Molly Weasley wrapped her wide arms around her daughter, and held her tightly caressing her hair. "Hush darling, don't cry… Mummy is here for you… Don't cry … Mummy is here…"

Ron leaned on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. A bit of relief felt like it was finally being pushed out of him. Mum was finally treating Regina like her _daughter_: Something not to be feared and misunderstood. He watched as the two embraced for what he hasn't seen in over seven years: Compassion, love. Regina wanted this for almost all their lives, ever since he could probably remember.

Ever since he was little, he could always remember people staring at him and Regina. It was the same expression on every adults face: Their eyes would be sad and they would always be shaking their heads, as if a boy and his sister were like a car crash that no one could really look away from. Random people would walk up to their mother and offer things: A place to hide them, offers to buy one of the twins so they "wouldn't lead such miserable lives." Others just insulted Mrs. Weasley right then and there, saying it was an abomination to bring "such monsters" into the world. He supposed it just reminded a lot of people of "You-know-who," who led a campaign to kidnap and hold Opposite Twins for experiments and medical purposes. He knew for a fact that if he and Regina were just a few years older, that they would be subjects of named horrible fates.

Regina finally stopped crying after a while. She wiped her red-strained eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. "Thanks for making me feel better, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley shushed her, caressing her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead. "It's the least I could do, dearest…"

"So we all agree: Ron and Regina must be separated." Hermione was running a semi-family meeting in the living room with Harry, Fred, George and Ginny. She decided that the only sensible thing to do with the current circumstance, was to devise how to fix it as best as humanly possible. "The question is: How do we separate them when they are attached at the hip."

"It's a waste of time," Ginny grunted. She sprawled lazily on the sofa and popping the bones in her back. "after being reunited for the first time in seven years, Ron isn't going to let her out of his sight or hands."

"Unless it was with someone he trusted…" Fred murmured. He stroked his chin carefully trying to think of a plan. "Who is the person that Ron trusts most in the world?"

"Well not me anymore." Hermione growled sorely. The wound of losing Ron to his fairer twin was a bit of a let down considering she felt their relationship was finally getting somewhere. "And since the family was the group that put Regina in the mental home in the first place, I doubt he is going to trust your mum or dad ever again…"

George jumped up in realization. "That's it! Harry is the only logical person that Ron would turn to!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when George shouted. "W-What! Me! Why the bloody hell would he trust me!"

"He's got a point, Harry." Hermione crossed the room and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "You and Ron have been best mates since first year, no matter what has happened to either of you. He turns to you for practically every event. So it must be _you_ who has to pull those two apart!"

Harry practically went slack jaw. He could barely believe what they were all deciding. How could he possibly pull Ron and Regina apart! For the first thing, Ron was his best mate. And Regina was his best mate's sister. It was like going against some code of honor trying to hurt either of them. But it seemed that the decision was made with out his consent, and he caved into the pressure now forced onto his sense of duty. "Alright… I guess I'm the one who is going to break up Ron and Regina… For good."

_"Did you get all that, My Ron?" _Regina lifted her hands from Ron's face, clearing the image of the traitors in the living discussing their demise. _"I told you I hated that wench Hermione."_

Ron snarled in anger, his fist pounded the air before slamming into a wall and cracking the sheet rock. _"I should kill them all for their insolence!"_

Regina wrapped her long thin arms around his waist, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. _"It does not matter, My Ron. They will no chance in tearing my heart from yours. I love you, and you alone."_

He started to smirk, a tight lipped smirk that spread across his features and he turned around to hold Regina in his arms. He cupped her face in the palm of his hand _"I will always feel the same, My Regina. But I believe I have a plan for the bastards who would dare separate us again…"_

_For who ever actually reads this..._

_Sorry I took some time to post this. My aol service has been down so I couldn't get my story up and running. And it's not letting me use a ruler so I used the underscore to seperate parts. How annoeying is that! Hopefully if I use the school computer during the year, this sort of thing won't happen. Happy reading!_

_love,_

_Ceres_


End file.
